No Tengas Miedo Ha Amar
by Kerenbells
Summary: Los personajes son propiead de Stephania Meller y no mios la historia si es mia Ed empieza a enamorarse de su mejro amiga Bella pero Bella ha sufrido un dolor grande en el amor y Ed la ayudara a salir de su problema con la ayuda de sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

NO TENGAS MIENDO DE AMARME

(Robert y Kristen)

**Robert Pattison y Kristen Stewart son amigos desde pequeños buenos amigos pero Robert empezó a sentir cosas hermosas bella por su amiga Kristen y empieza la batalla de amor por que a ella la han lastimado mucho y no mucho quiere volverse a enamorase así que Rob se convierte en su cantante anónimo y que le ánimos a seguir lo que diga su corazón.**

**Prologo**

**Mi papas se mudaron de Londres para Los Ángeles donde conocí a mi mejor amiga y ahora mi novia, ella es muy linda, k-riñosa, hemos pasado tanta cosas y por eso me gustaría contarles mi historia y me inspire con la Canción: Así Que No Tengas Miedo esa canción se escucha en las mejores estaciones del mundo yo se la dedique a mi amiga, novia, y futura esposa como oyen futura esposa, pero bueno tanto hablar y voy a comenzar desde que la conocí, claro que habla desilusión, peleas, reconciliación pero sobre todo amor entre nosotros es lo más importante de nuestra relación amor y confianza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Londres y Los Ángeles California **

Mis papas se les ocurre ir a vivir a Los Ángeles California me siento bien viviendo aquí en Londres, pero no a mi papa le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo del otro lado del mundo y la verdad no quiero ir aquí están mis dos mejores amigos Jasper y Emmett, tengo 8 años y ya voy para los 9 dentro un mes que rápido se pasa el tiempo Jajajaja.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Pase

Hola Eddie, espero que estés listo para el viaje.-Elizabeth

Si mami, pero la verdad no me puedo quedar con el abuelo Edward si plis y con la abuelita Bella plis mami a la di que si.-Ed

Ya hablamos Eddie no puedes además ellos dentro dos meses se van de viaje para celebrar su 40 Aniversario en algunas partes de Europa y no podrán cuidarte así que no pequeño.-Elizabeth

Pero no les voy a molestar para nada mama, además aquí están mis amigos Em y Jazz mama plis.-Ed

La mama de Edward le hizo señas de que se acercara a la cama y ella se sentó y después el llego y se sentó en las piernas de su mama con unas cuentas lagrimas en su pequeñitos ojitos color esmeralda.

Hijito escucha esto es la oportunidad que ha esperado papi para darnos lo mejor y además no te preocupes vamos a estar cerca de tu prima Ross dime si no te da gusto volver a ver a tu prima.-Elizabeth

Eddie lloraba con aquel sentimiento que deja a cualquier persona destrozado el corazón como si alguien hubiera muerto, Elizabeth le limpio con sus bellas manos las lagrimas de su hijo y le empezó a cantar una nana y Eddie empezó a cerrar sus ojitos poquito a poquito hasta quedarse bien dormido.

Los Ángeles California

No mami no quiero poner el mismo vestido que Alice me niego noooooo.-Bella

Hija, nena linda, princesita vamos póntelo por favor ya va llegar tu papi y además nos pidió que ambas vistieran el mismo vestido color rosa vamos nena linda.-Esme

Bells no hagas mas berrinche y ponte el vestidito además ya sabemos que las más hermosa seré yo y no tu.-Alice

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa ya viste como me dijo Ali fea dile algo por favor.-Bells

La mama de Bells murió cuando ella nació más adelante cuando Bells cumplió 4 años Carlies se volvió a casar de nuevo con la mama de Alice que es Esme, Bells la quiere como mama pero a veces no les gustan que las vistan iguales aclaración Ali es un año menor que Bells.

Esme se acerco a sus dos hijas y las sentó en la cama a cada uno de un lado.

Vamos Ali no moleste a tu hermana si y Bells eres una niña muy linda para decir la verdad ambas son lindas son mis pequeñas princesas así que nos apuramos para llegar rápido a la fiesta de Nikki y por favor compórtense bien por favor.-Esme

Doy mi palabra de princesita que me voy a portar bien y voy a cuidar a Ali.-Bells

Doy mi palabra de princesita que me portare bien y voy hacer caso a Bells.-Ali

Así se hablan mis dulces princesitas.-Esme

Así que Esme le puso el vestido a Bells y bajaron donde estaba su papa Carlies y las dos salieron corriendo para abrazar a su Rey preferido.

Valla miran que hermosas princesas tengo en mi hermoso castillo.-Carlies

Te gusta papi.-Bells

Me fascina pero estoy enamorado de mi Reina Esme, pero bueno de hablar y vámonos a la fiesta de Ross si no nos apuramos no llegamos a la piñata así que vamos subiendo al carro.-Carlies

Ross estaba cumpliendo 8 añitos Bells iba cumplir 8, Ali tiene 6 y va cumplir 8, Edward tiene 8 va para los 9, Emmett tiene 9 va para los 10 y Jasper tiene 8 va cumplir 9

* * *

_**Hola a todas esta es mi primera historia en Fan Ficiton espero que les guste y dejan comentarios plis son gratis y no se les cobrara nada espero qeu les guste mucho y hago la aclaracion no es Rob y Kris son Edward y Bella son nueva en esto y me confundi pero bueno espero comentarios se cuidan att Keren Lopez**_


End file.
